


I’ve Always Liked Winter

by AliceLuv



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Adoption, Betaed, Children, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, No Smut, One Shot, Original Character(s), POV Second Person, Short One Shot, Winter, You see a kid and say “Yeah no this is mine now”, cause ew - Freeform, i don’t do that, i guess, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceLuv/pseuds/AliceLuv
Summary: Winter, here it’s always cold and harsh, unforgiving as snow piles on top of snow until it reaches your knees the loud wind drowning out and silencing anything besides the own beat of your heart, however despite this you love this place that seems to be forever stuck in winter, you love it for silence and the calm you are able to look beyond the harshness of it all and see beauty.It does surprise you to see another living human (are they human?) besides your own self out in the snow not to mention this being seems to be a child.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), no - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	I’ve Always Liked Winter

_I’ve always liked winter._

A place perpetuated in winter, where ice grows on branches of dark Oak where snow falls from the sky the ground always covered in blue tinted white, the trees stand tall the never-ending snowstorm obscuring tops of the trees a place so cold so harsh that it burns leaving any exposed skin numb a place where if you stop moving you’ll surely freeze left as an ice sculpture, where nothing can be heard except your own heartbeat and the howling of wind as you tread though the snowy land, some may find the silence deafening others find calm and beauty within the icy lands.

Snap “Hello?” You look frantically around the cold ridden wasteland white and beautiful but dangerous all the same, no unusual sights, sounds of ghastly wind present as ever sounds of branches moving, the faint sound of crying on your right you slowly walk toward the right crying grow louder and louder till you see quite a startling site, a child with hair the color of snow eyes the color of Oak skin a dangerous pale, pale like the sick pale like the snow that covers them from head to toe you’d think they were far too gone if they weren’t staring at you eyes wide like saucers and shaking out of their skin as if they weren’t wearing two blue fur coats with thick brown pants not to mention the cape wrapped around them it’s insides covered in fur that they gripped onto, tears stream down their chubby cheeks.

“Hey, hey it’s okay I’m not gonna hurt you.” crouching down across from them getting a closer look, there’s crimson, fresh blood splattered on the cape and their boots a tad too big “Hey little one, are you hurt?” They answer with a shake of the head slowly, hesitantly, they move from their spot in favor to huddle in your arms, they look exhausted, you whisper “It’s gonna be okay, little one.” After a moment you pick them up they feel as though if they were feather, to your surprise they do not fight back instead curl further onto you.

The walk back home is long painfully so, you held them close to your chest hoping the warmth from you will keep them alive long enough to get home but you can’t be sure as they feel as if their bones are made out of ice their skin doing nothing to keep themselves warm thankfully they stopped shivering at the very least, as the sky turns darker by the second you know if you stay out any longer it will be pitch black, the night is deadly with predators and the cold even more harsh monstrous even than in day the night is harsh and with the years you living here even you found it hard to navigate it.

After a solid minute of walking you reach your home, a small cottage with two floors and an attic your bedroom and bathroom on the second, the kitchen small nothing extravagant once inside warmth swallows you and the little one the air smells like stew and firewood once the doors closed the kid relaxes as you lay them on your leather couch taking off and throwing their red covered shoes and cape on the ground where you can tell, they aren’t hurt thankfully though you do wonder where the blood comes from however you pushed that thought aside as you walked in the small kitchen grabbing two bowls, spoons, then pouring the soup into said bowls by the time you make it back they look like their about pass out the fire lulling them to sleep.

You put a hand on the kids shoulder and again it feels as though the cold is embedded in their bones however when you stared into their eyes you knew the ice did not swallow their young oh so very young heart “Hey little one.” They groan in response, you move the bowl close to their nose they flutter their eyes open seeing a kind smile on your painted across your features “I have stew, surely you must be hungry.” They silently sit up and take the bowl in their tiny hands you wonder how old they are, you sit down beside them with your own bowl of soup, you watch them practically inhale the warm food “Wow bub, you must’ve been starving.” They nod excessively with a small wary, tired but warm smile, you ruffle their puffy hair.

Your hand got caught up in some dried blood, they payed no mind when you pulled a little bit of the hair though you still quietly apologized, their messy hair scrunched up in some areas their face had some dirt and red splotches on it they looked and smelled like they have hadn’t showered in a long _long_ time now that you think about it “How bout we get you cleaned up, eh?” They take a moment, think about it, then slowly still not fully trusting you stand up walking toward the bathroom, dark oak floorboards creaking as little hurried steps follow yours.

You look though you’re wardrobe finding a fitting long sleeve shirt that surely would be oversized for them some old ankle socks that don’t fit you anymore and some old worn down shorts that are tight on you, while they would probably sag on them considering how small and concerningly thin they are, not to mention they only reach to your knees when it comes to height you do wonder where they came from, you put the clothes at the door telling them to open it when they’re done.

A little tug on your pants, you open your eyes “Hello little one, you must be tired..?” They nod, well you obviously can’t leave them on your couch so they will be taking your bed you decide “Well, follow then.” You open the Oak door revealing a small but cozy room with a queen size bed paintings and drawings you did take refuge on your walls “You shall be resting here, if you need anything I will be on the couch, sound good?” They look at you then they climb on top your bed already falling asleep, you chuckle “Goodnight bub, may you have sweet dreams.” You blow out the candle closing the door, many questions left unsaid but but nows not the times.

_But it doesn’t hurt to have company._

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism is welcomed! I’m trying to improve on my writing skills.
> 
> If you’ve got any suggestions on what I could write, I’d appreciate it just nothin inappropriate I don’t write that type of stuff and you will never find smut and the such of those things on my page.


End file.
